Phil and Lil DeVille
Phillip "Phil" and Lillian Marie Jill "Lil" DeVille are a pair of twins from the Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up! Frequently joining Tommy Pickles on his adventures, Phil and Lil were near-identical in both appearance and personality in the original series, to the point that even their parents had a tendency to mistake one for the other. They were often seen eating bugs and worms, and like all brothers and sisters, frequently get into pretty cranky arguments, in which they often address each other by their full first names. In All Grown Up! (which takes place approximately ten years after the events of Rugrats), the twins evolved into two distinctly different characters; while Phil still enjoys repulsive objects, Lil has taken an interest in sports, particularly soccer. Appearances in Christmas specials ''Rugrats'' In the first Rugrats Christmas episode, "The Santa Experience", Phil and Lil have a subplot inspired by The Gift of the Magi, in which both of them are trying to find a good gift for the other. Angelica offers to give Phil a box of crayons in exchange for his Reptar doll, so he can give the crayons to Lil as her Christmas gift. Lil then gives her coloring book to Angelica so that she can have a Reptar space helmet to give to Phil for Christmas. Angelica soon realizes, though, that she will likely be punished with coal from Santa as a result of this, and throughout the second half of the episode, Angelica tries to return Phil's Reptar doll and Lil's coloring book. In the end, Angelica finally does succeed in giving Phil and Lil their things back. In the series' second Christmas episode, "Let It Snow", Phil, Lil and their friends mistakenly think that it is Christmas but believe that Santa Claus is not bringing any gifts because it is not snowing, so they try to make it snow. In the series' third Christmas episode, "Babies in Toyland", Phil and Lil, along with the other Rugrats and their families, take a trip to the Christmasland park (designed by Tommy and Dil's dad). After Angelica ends up causing the man hired to play Santa to quit, Phil, Lil, and the other Rugrats venture across the park, believing that Santa left his presents for them at his workshop. When the Rugrats get caught in The Nutcracker animatronic show, Phil and Lil grab a shoe and a ribbon from a cardboard ballerina; they later present the shoe and the ribbon as a present to Baby Jesus in the Nativity display. Later, Angelica, having had a change of heart, presents Phil and Lil with a new pair of shoes and a magic princess wand, respectively. ''All Grown Up! ".]] Phil and Lil have a comparatively minor role in the ''All Grown Up! holiday episode, "The Finster Who Stole Christmas". During the episode, they are shown helping to decorate the Java Lava for Christmas. Eventually, they find out that Chuckie mistakenly stole the Hillicki family's Christmas tree, and they, along with Tommy and Dil, help Chuckie secretly return the tree to the Hillickis on Christmas Eve. Other Christmas productions Phil and Lil also made a few appearances in the Merry Nickmas interstitial shorts. They, along with the other Rugrats, appear in "A Chuckie Finster Christmas, Channukah, Kwaanza, Winter Solstice"; there, they are shown playing a cello like Pig-Pen in A Charlie Brown Christmas. Also, in "How the You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What!", Angelica is shown stealing chocolate worms from them. External links *Rugrats Wiki: Phil and Lil DeVille Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Character pairs